


Privyet, Sidka

by nemorps



Series: The Panties Chronicles [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Art Inspired, Foot Fetish, Hickies, KIND of? If you're into feet you'll probably appreciate, M/M, Marking, PWP, Panties, Rimming, but if you aren't you likely won't notice?, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps
Summary: Geno brings out a specialsurpriseto share with Sid after a routine morning work out. Sid approves. Sid approves alot. (The surprise is panties).
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Series: The Panties Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Privyet, Sidka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrimaniac27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sid...So Strong...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359715) by [Harrimaniac27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27). 



> So… this is a series now. There's no real narrative link between this one and the last, just the panties, and Sid and Geno. I really do just LOVE everything [harrimaniac27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27)'s been putting out, and I have several more google docs saved with pictures at the top waiting to have scenes written for them :3

Sid hummed into the kiss where Geno was pressing him up against the wall of their home gym. 

Geno had barely let Sid finish his cooldown on the bike before shoving him to the nearest wall and crushed their mouths together.

Sid kind of wanted to go shower. He was sweaty and flushed, and ready for lunch and maybe a nap, but Geno had been secretive and flirty all morning, and Sid was curious what it was all about.

"I'm have special present for Sid," Geno hummed, rubbing up against Sid's front. "But it need set up. You go sit on big couch in media room while I go do?"

Sid hummed. "It alright if I go shower first? I'm kinda sweaty, Bud."

"Mm, no." Geno grinned, cheeky. "I'm like you sweaty." Geno grabbed the bill of Sid's cap from behind Sid's head, turning it so the Canadian maple leaf pointed forward. His eyes trailed hungrily down Sid's frame. Geno lingered over all of it, Sid's sweaty, red tank hanging off of his shoulders; his black, basketball shorts tented at the front; the thick, tube socks pulled up to just under Sid's knees. "Look so hot for me, Sid."

Sid didn't really understand why Geno liked seeing him in average workout gear so much, but the way it so clearly worked for him definitely worked for Sid too. Sid sighed, feigning exasperation. "Alright, but don't take _too_ long. I really do need a shower."

"If I'm do right, you need shower after we done anyway!" Geno called over his shoulder as he vanished up the stairs towards their bedroom.

Sid just chuckled, shaking his head and moving down the hall to the media room, where he settled into the middle of the largest couch. It was deep and plush, covered in black leather that molded nicely to Sid's well-worked muscles. Sid heaved a sigh and got comfortable, rubbing his palms over his thighs and looking around for something to kill the time.

He was still half hard and could certainly make use of that until Geno got back, but Sid didn't know how long Geno would be. He didn't particularly want to pop off the moment Geno touched him; so Sid snatched up the remote, sprawled out across the smooth leather and did his best to ignore the way the soft fabric of his shorts jumped and twitched with every beat of his pulse.

The game had been on for barely six at-bats when Geno appeared, lounging against the doorframe.

Sid sat up, baseball immediately forgotten as he gave Geno a hungry once-over of his own.

"Привет, Сидка," Geno purred, his voice a low, pleased rumble. The 'outfit' he was wearing -- if it could even be called that. Sheer fabric with red lace 'covered' Geno's front, in the most _generous_ definition of the word 'covered'. While, black satin cupped his back and sides like a second skin. Sid could see the fabric straining to contain everything; Geno's cock filled the panties nicely, not quite hard, but still swollen from their earlier groping against the wall. 

The bra -- made from the same fabric -- hugged Geno's pecs, framed the patch of unruly hair in the center of his chest. Thin, black straps -- lined with red lace -- looped over his broad shoulders. The muscles of Geno's neck looked huge, and his necklaces pointed back down his chest towards the tiny, red bow at the base of his sternum.

Sid's eyes glazed over, and he blinked rapidly, trying to take it all in.

"See something you like?" Geno hummed, trailing his fingers down the swell of his abdomen, cut with muscle, to cup the bulge of his cock through the panties.

"Shit, Geno…" Sid gasped. "Fuck, is that a-" Sid trailed off, hand pointing weakly at the elastic garter spanning the breadth of Geno's left thigh, high enough up it was all but pointing to his cock.

"Mmm." Geno continued to drag his fingers lazily over the shape of himself. 

"God. Get over here already," Sid huffed, adjusting himself distractedly before realizing he could just take his shorts off. 

Geno laughed, slinking across the room to stand before Sid. Feet shoulder-width apart, hands on his hips, Geno cocked his head and looked down at Sid. "You hard for me already?"

Sid lifted his cock up from where it lay against his belly, giving it a quick pull as it grew rapidly in his hand. "Give me half a second, and I will be."

"You promise?" Geno teased, turning around and pushing his ass out at Sid, huge and smooth and barely covered with the black fabric and lace of the panties. "Feel so… _empty_ , Sid."

"Well, get down here, and I'll fill you up, shall I?" Sid leaned forward and reached out, grabbing Geno by the hips and planting his face into the fabric of the panties. He inhaled deeply; Geno smelled so good, warm and clean, just a hint of musk from his own morning workout. 

"I already get ready for you," Geno said, hand peaking between his thighs as he bent forward, giving Sid an even greater eyeful. Then he flattened his fingers over the dark fabric, pressing it to the shape of his hole, and the fabric darkened further.

"Wait. G, are you-?" Sid pushed the elastic of one leg of the panties aside to get a look. Geno grunted in response. Geno's hole was open and wet, flushed red and winking at him. Sid swallowed and leaned in.

Geno _groaned_ at the first press of Sid's tongue to his skin, reaching back to pull his cheeks apart and give Sid more room. He spread his feet apart, but Sid's knees on either side got in the way. " _Sid_!"

"Yeah, yeah. I got you," Sid panted, flopping back against the couch. He grabbed Geno's hips with both hands and pulled.

"Wha- Ah! Sid!" Geno yelped, laughing as he toppled back, falling onto Sid with a wuff. 

Sid rocked up into the heavy weight now sitting in his lap. The firm curve of Geno's ass was a welcome friction against his dick. "Hello."

"Hello, you too," Geno huffed, trying to turn in place, but Sid held on tight to his hips, and his ass ground back against Sid.

"Mmm, now that's nice." Sid smirked, rolling his hips up, teasing them both.

"Sid! This not fuck me!" Geno laughed, managing to turn far enough to loop his arm around Sid's shoulders. "Want kiss," he demanded.

Sid laughed, stretching up to just _barely_ press a kiss to Geno's shoulder. "Don't think I can, Bud."

Geno huffed, twisting and leaning down to meet Sid in a gentle, smiling brush of lips. "Hi."

"Hello." Sid grinned up at Geno, wrapping both arms around his waist and pulling him close. He turned his face into Geno's chest, nosing at one bra strap until it fell away, exposing his pec, and more importantly, his nipple.

Pert and pink and begging to be bit.

"Ah, Sid!" Geno cupped the back of Sid's head, pushing the cap down over Sid's eyes.

Sid spluttered and pulled back, and Geno moved his hand to Sid's far shoulder.

"Sorry, Sid," Geno said, looking a little sheepish. "I'm not expect."

Sid hummed, looking down at Geno's chest again and licking his lips. "Well, how about I…" Sid bent forward, nearly unseating Geno from his lap. 

Geno yelped around a laugh as he was lifted and turned. 

Sid's hand slipped on the garter around Geno's thigh, nearly dropping him. It took some more laughter, and a few kicks in the air to counter balance; but before long, Sid was sitting back, Geno sprawled out in his arms and held aloft. 

"Sid… So _strong_." Geno's eyes glazed over. His cheeks flushed, pink and cute.

Sid smirked, leaning in and capturing Geno's nipple between his lips once more. Nipping, biting kisses, just to make Geno squirm and pant.

"Ah.. Sid. Wait, Sid!"

"Mm?" Sid asked, but didn't stop, just continued worrying at Geno's muscle with his teeth, coaxing the blood to the surface until it was red and tender. Then, he licked some more.

"Sid.." Geno panted. "Sid, you think… think you fuck me like this?" Geno's hand clenched on Sid's thigh before he shifted, carefully, leaning down to cup Sid's erection where it was standing straight up underneath him. "Put this… in here?" Geno's hand moved away, but Sid could hear the wet slide of Geno's fingers touching his own hole.

"Fu-ck" Sid hissed, clenching both arms to readjust, properly assess how long he could hold Geno in this position. "I… think it's worth a shot." 

Geno smiled, all bright eyes and flushed cheeks, then reached down again to hold Sid up. 

It took some doing, and a few false starts. Sid's cock slid over Geno's thigh, then the damp, satin panties, before Sid finally managed to lower Geno down, and Geno lined it up just right and pushed and-.

Sid groaned at the first glide home. Wet and hot. The tight clutch of muscle and the _delicious_ sucking friction all along his length. Sid thrust his hips up, spreading his knees for better leverage. The basketball shorts pooled around his ankles long forgotten. 

"So good,.. Sid. Fill me up so _nice_." Geno moaned and flexed, pulling and tightening around Sid's length. He planted his hand against Sid's thigh again and used what little leverage he had to roll his hips in place.

"Fuck, Geno…" Sid gasped. "Alright, alright." Sid lowered Geno down and pushed up with his hips. "There… that better?"

"So better!" Geno agreed, gasping. 

Sid smiled up at Geno looking down at him. So flushed and so insufferably smug about it. Sid had no other option than to lean in and press another kiss and lick to Geno's sensitive nipple.

Geno's toes curled as his abs clenched involuntarily, the lacey garter slipping from knee to calf and down around his ankle where it swayed in time with the rhythm they were building. "Ah! Sid…"

Sid watched -- eyes half-lidded under the bill of his cap -- as Geno's cock continued to stretch the front of his panties more and more, until the elastic band no longer rested against his skin, pulled up by the strength of his erection. "Think you can come like this?" Sid asked, pushing up through another thrust, slow and hot, friction building gradually between them. "Or do you need a hand?" Sid attempted to move the hand on Geno's thigh, but nearly dropped him in the process.

"Guess I come on your cock or not at all?" Geno chirped, breathless, his panting gasps picking up speed.

"Guess so," Sid grunted, fingers clenching on Geno's side. There'd be bruises when they were done. Little red and purple marks everywhere. Sid was grateful for the scratch of the elastic and lace against the base of his cock, distracting him and helping him hold out. "You're so beautiful like this."

Geno goaned. His own hands clenched against Sid's skin, leaving his own bruises. "Sid…"

Sid dug his toes into his socks, thrusting up, lifting Geno in his lap.

Geno moaned.

Sid's brows flew up. "Oh, you like that, huh?" He panted. His arms and body were already sore from his earlier workout, but when he lifted Geno again, he could _see_ Geno's cock bob, trapped behind the stiff lace of the panties. Sid pushed and pulled, dragging Geno deeper into his lap, thrusting deeper into the tight clutch of his ass.

Geno whimpered and kicked, the garter finally sliding over the arch of Geno's foot, past his grasping toes, to fall on the couch beside them. "M'close… Sid- uhn."

Sid nuzzled at Geno's chest, pressing sloppy kisses and wet bites to everything he could reach. The bill of his cap pushed up and off, his hair a sweaty mess underneath.

Geno sat up just enough to move his hand to Sid's hair, pulling Sid's mouth back to the disheveled bra and swollen nipple, plush and sensitive when Sid lapped his tongue over it and moaned.

Sid pushed his teeth into the skin, fighting. He was getting close too. He could feel his pulse and Geno's beating in tandem, balls drawing up. It wouldn't be much longer.

Geno panted and whined, louder and lower. Little gasping moans slipped out as he arched his neck, rocked his hips and came. White bursts pushed through the sheer fabric and painted his abs from navel to hips in his come.

Sid moaned and finally, _finally_ let go, coming long and loud. His come soaked the elastic band of Geno's panties where it still dug into his length and dribbled all over his own balls.

They panted together, catching their breath, as Sid gently lowered Geno into his lap fully.

Geno sprawled out across the couch and squirmed happily on Sid's softening cock.

"Oh- fuck- Gently!" Sid yelped, hands clenching on Geno's side again to hold him still. "Fuck… that's…

Geno chuckled, rubbing a lazy hand up through the come dotting his belly. He smiled dopily up at Sid, holding eye contact as he brought his hand to his lips and _licked_.

"Oohhh, Fuck. G--" Sid whined, collapsing back against the couch.

"Feel good?" Geno looked _way_ too satisfied with himself.

Sid rolled his eyes. "Give me twenty minutes and I'll show you just _how_ good."

Geno grinned, folding both arms behind his head and giving another little wiggle of his hips. "Promise?"

"Ohh, I promise alright," Sid growled, lifting Geno's far leg up and nipping at the inside of his knee. "Just you wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
